Work In Progress
by looren gay
Summary: Jean Kirstein is punk who skips school and gets into fights but after getting jumped by a rival gang he is saved by the mysterious Mikasa Ackerman who is the president of their class and top student at their school. Afterwards Jean follows his hero everywhere and people question why the best student and the worst student are suddenly so close.


First multi-chaptered jeankasa fic! I expect this to be maybe 4 or 5 chapters? we'll see

also there is some violence and drug mentions in this too, so be warned

I hope you like, enjoy~

Disclaimer: I do not own SNK/AOT

* * *

She looked out the window of her last period math class, it was AP Calculus and it was so boring. She already did the problem set the teacher was going over on the board. Cars rolled by on the street down below, she watched the people walking down the sidewalk and counted how many of them looked happy.

The number was low.

She saw a women running with her dog, she stopped to the pet it and smiled to the pup brightly. Mikasa thought that maybe she should get a dog, people who owned one always seemed happier.

She soon realized that she had no time for a dog. Between school government meetings, volunteer work, looking out for her friends, and studying she barely had time to even sleep.

She didn't hate those things but sometimes she felt bored with it.

The teacher was just about to start a new problem when the end of school announcements began, she never paid attention to time so she usually taught until the last second. The other students quietly packed up their stuff while the voice over the intercom droned on about the news and upcoming events.

Mikasa put her notebook into her bag after the final bell had sounded. The other students all filed out the door one by one. They talked among themselves, the girls grouping together to giggle about something and the boys flocking to their friends. Mikasa had a few friends but no one she felt really close to.

"Bye Mikasa, see you tomorrow!" a girl named Sasha chirped. Mikasa smiled politely and waved bye to her. Sasha sat next to her in most of her classes and played on the schools volleyball team. She left the classroom and soon Mikasa was alone with just the teacher.

She stood up and slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Going to the student government meeting, Mikasa?" her teacher asked politely.

"Yes Ma'am, see you tomorrow." Mikasa replied heading to the door.

"Why can't all kids be as hard working as you." she chuckled as Mikasa left the room. She knew her teacher meant it as a compliment but she didn't take it as one, for once Mikasa just wanted to feel happy instead of hard working.

The hallways were already clearing as most of the students left. She walked to the steps to go down to the first floor. They always had the student government meetings there. She was president her class and had to go to every single one.

"Mikasa, wait up!" Her friend Armin who was also in student government called from the stairwell. She paused to turn and wait for him to catch up to her.

"Hi Armin, have a good day?" she greeted.

"Yea it was alright, but Eren is upset… as usual." He mentioned. Mikasa rolled her eyes, she wanted to find out when Eren wasn't upset.

"What was it this time?" she sighed.

"He failed his history exam" he stated. Mikasa wanted to punch the wall, she had written out a perfect study guide for him to read over and he still somehow failed his exam.

"Of course" she replied exhuastedly.

Together they entered the meeting room where a few others were already waiting. Mikasa walked over to where her class was seated and got out her notebook with all her ideas for the school's annual fall festival.

"Hi guys!" the class vice president Marco greeted. Marco, Berthold, and Reiner made up the rest of her class group.

Marco and Armin started to talk about the preparations for the fall festival while Berthold and Reiner talked about something Mikasa really didn't care about. She drew circles in her notebook while waiting for the meeting to start.

But she couldn't shake the feeling of wanting to be anywhere but here.

.

Jean looked out the car window from the back seat. He watched the passing buildings while he took a drag from the cigarette in his hand. The downtown part of the city where they were driving through looked sad and empty, he snorted when he thought it was a great metaphor for his life.

"What are you laughing at, Jean?" the driver, Thomas, asked.

"Probably his sex life" another one of his friends snickered before he could answer.

"Shut the fuck up, Nick" he sneered to the guy next to him.

The other guys started laughing at Jean's anger but he only rolled his eyes and stared out the window again, pissed off.

"Oh don't be mad, we're just playing." The third guy, Mylius chuckled.

"Yea, whatever" Jean snapped.

The guys stopped laughing at him after a few more minutes but Jean just watched the street as they drove on now in a bad mood. He wasn't normally in this bad of a mood but his mom found out he was ditching school again and threatened to kick him out _again_, he felt like she was serious this time. He hated making his mom cry but she never understood how he felt about school.

"Those douchebags from up town were hanging 'round here again yesterday, I don't like that." Thomas noted offhandedly.

Jean flicked the butt of his cigarette out of the window and looked at Thomas, he was talking about Marlow's gang.

"We should kick their asses." Nick suggested aggressively. Jean rolled his eyes at Nick's obvious inexperience in fighting.

"They've done nothing to cause a fight, yet." Mylius answered to which Jean agreed.

"Yea but coming all the way over here knowing this is our side is enough to know they plan on startin' something." Thomas murmured. Jean was down to fight if need be but being the first one to throw the punch wasn't always a good thing.

Jean sighed as they pulled up to his house, his mom wouldn't get off work until late but he knew a fight was just waiting to happen and he might have to leave.

"Listen you can crash at my house until your mom cools down if ya need to." Thomas offered, jean didn't really want to stay at Thomas's house. His brother was a junkie and was always high off something and his house smelled like old food.

"Alright, thanks man." Jean said his goodbyes to his friends and walked inside his rundown apartment only to be greeted by his mother, who shouldn't even be home.

"Ma!?" he exclaimed nervously. Her eyes were red and she looked sullen.

"I don't know what to do anymore, you keep causing trouble, skipping school, and you refuse to listen to me." She started, her voice wavering.

"Why are you home?" he asked loudly.

"That doesn't matter, the point is until you can respect me and grow up a little you can't stay here. If I have to teach you the hard way then so be it, out!" she yelled at him.

He was too pissed to even grab any clothes or his things, he knew he was a piece of shit that would never amount to anything. She didn't have to remind him.

"Fine, I don't need you bitch!" He yelled back walking out the door and slamming it behind him.

.

The meeting ended about two hours later than normal, the maintenance staff had to come tell the kids it was time to close the school building.

When Mikasa walked outside it was already getting dark, the street lights gleaming against the barely lit sky. Armin was beside her as they stood in the parking lot.

"My grand-dad can take you home Mikasa, it's too dangerous to walk all the way home this late." Armin tried to offer but she shook her head. She wanted to walk, it would be nice to get some exercise and it would put off all the homework she had to do tonight.

"I'll be fine." She insisted walking toward the sidewalk. Armin look nervous about letting her go but she was determined.

"Just please call me when you get home!" he yelled after her nervously, she waved her hand and continued in the direction of her house. It was probably a good hour or more to walk all the way home but she wanted to do something different for once in her boring teenage life.

The sidewalks were empty and barely any cars drove past, all she could hear was the hum of the air conditioners in the buildings next to her and some police sirens in the distance.

The air had chilled a bit since the sun dropped below the buildings and she could see her breath puff from her mouth.

Besides sitting in class she hardly ever got any moments to herself just to think. It always felt like her mind was promised to other things, it felt to nice to just walk all alone and let her thoughts wander to aimless things.

The peace of the night was ruined when she heard shouting all of a sudden, ducking behind a building she peeked out slowly and saw shadows from the alleyway a few shops down, and it seemed like a fight of some kind.

She should probably turn around and find a phone to call Armin to come get her but curiosity won out.

She crept closer until she saw the boys, they looked young and there was only four of them but it seemed like they weren't all fight each other. She watched and soon realized it was an unfair fight. Two of the boys were taking turns hitting and kicking one boy while the third one held his arms behind his back.

"What's wrong you fucking pussy? Can't hear your weak talk now over the sound of us beating the shit out of you." One of the boys taunted. Mikasa rolled his eyes at him, he sounded like a damn tool.

"Fuck you." The outnumbered one spat. Mikasa narrowed her eyes at him trying to see how hurt he was.

The tool punched him in his already bloody mouth and Mikasa could tell none of them knew how to fight. She had taken various forms of martial arts since she was able to walk up until she started high school, when she had to quit to make time for her club activates but she still practiced. Her fingers twitched and she knew she could take them, all three of them.

She took a deep breath as the adrenaline kicked in.

.

Jean walked aimlessly in the cold night, no jacket and nowhere to go.

He regretted his words to his mother almost instantly, she didn't deserve to have a son like him especially after having a husband like his dad.

He decided it would be better if he just left, leaving would be easier on his mom and maybe she could have the life she wanted.

His legs were sore after all the walking he did, he was kicking himself in the ass for not grabbing any stuff. He started to think Thomas's house was at least better than sleeping on the streets.

"Hey, shit head." He heard from behind him.

As jean turned around he felt a hard blow to his stomach, doubling over another hit to his head this time made his eyesight blacken for a moment.

Next thing he knew someone was grabbing his arms and twisting them behind his back painfully.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he gasped trying to break from the persons grasp.

"Shut up, bitch. You and your boys had this coming." He recognized the voice. It was Marlow, the so called leader of the group Jean hated.

"Three against one isn't very fair, maybe you should let me call my boys if you aint scared." He scoffed, that remark earned him another blow and this time it was to his face, he tasted blood in his mouth.

"That didn't even hurt." He laughed. Marlow and his lackey let loose a series of punches and kicks to his torso and face. It hurt like a bitch but he refused to seem weak in front of them.

"What's wrong you fucking pussy? Can't hear your weak talk now over the sound of us beating the shit out of you." Marlow smirked.

Jean felt the blood on his face but continued to glare at him.

"Fuck you." He seethed.

The caused him to punch him in his jaw that was already in pain. He saw stars and thought he was going to pass out.

They were laughing at him and he tried to think through the pain, he need a way out of this situation. They might really kill him.

Jean was about to try and fight the hold on him when he heard a yelp from Marlow's friend. He looked up to watch the guy fall to the group and he saw a figure twirl and a foot landed against the side of Marlow's face with a satisfying crunch.

The person, no, the girl stood still now and circled the man holding onto Jean's arms. He felt his eyes widen at the sight of her, she had jet black hair and eyes that held a fire.

She was terrifying and beautiful at the same time, the way she moved looked deadly. He hoped to God she knew he wasn't on their side.

"This doesn't concern you, bitch." The man behind him yelled. Jean wanted to slap him for talking to her that way. He was just pissed because a girl incapacitated his grimy friends in under five seconds.

She kept silent and watched the man's every move. Marlow was trying to get up and his other friend was out cold.

"Fucking bitch." Marlow hissed. He whipped a knife out of his pocket and Jean's heart started to race in fear.

"That's not fucking cool man, she's just a high school girl!" Jean screamed, in fear of her life.

"Then she should've minded her own fucking business." He lunged at her but she dodged it, grabbing his wrist lightening quick and twisting it. It made a gruesome snapping sound and Marlow started screaming.

She picked up the knife and threw it over the building, turning to look at Jean's captor.

"I guess that just leaves you." She stated threateningly.

He sucked in a breath and threw Jean to the ground, hard. The other boys grabbed their half-unconscious friend and left as quickly as they could, yelling threats to get the girl next time.

She didn't react but watched them flee the scene.

"Cowards." She mumbled under her breath. Jean laid on the ground and stared at his savior. It felt almost unreal, dreamlike, that a beautiful woman just saved his ass and took down three men on her own without even batting an eye.

"You okay?" she asked holding out her hand to help him up. He took her hand and scrambled to his feet.

"Yea, thanks." He stated dumbly. He looked her over and noticed the uniform she had on.

"You go to Trost High?" he blurted. She nodded and picked up her bag that was sitting not too far from where they were.

"Mikasa, 2nd year class president." She replied in a bored tone.

"Oh, that's cool." He said lamely. She looked him up and down and he felt a little nervous all of a sudden.

"You need me to call anyone?" she asked, he thought maybe he should call Thomas or Nick but he knew they would just get mad and go hunt those guys down.

"Nah, I'm okay." He assured but he definitely felt dizzy. She sighed and walked past him.

"Come on, you can come to my place if you want." She offered. He flushed and sputtered a bit.

"Y-you don't even know me!" he stammered surprised his beautiful savior just asked him to go to her house.

She turned and the fire in her eyes returned, with her most powerful glare yet she walked up to his face.

"If you try anything, I'll kill you." She stated so seriously goose bumps rose on his skin. She was shorter than him but her build was obviously on the athletic side and he remembered her snapping Marlow's wrist like a twig.

"Got it." He held up his hands in surrender.

"Good, follow me." She ordered, and he limped along beside her back to her house.

'

The walk back to her house was relatively quiet. She could tell the boy had nowhere to go. He had no jacket, he was alone, and he didn't even have the outline of a wallet in his jeans.

"What's your name anyway." She asked as she pulled her keys out of her bag.

"Jean." He breathed. She looked behind her and saw him staring at her house in awe. She sighed and unlocked the front door. People reacted this way all the time. It was a big house but what people didn't understand was that it was practically empty and creepy when you were alone all the time.

"We should clean your cuts." She suggested, she set her bag on the coffee table in the living room and Jean followed close behind her, still looking around in curiosity.

"Damn, what do your parents do?" He whistled.

"My dad's a surgeon, and my mom's dead." She regretted how blunt she sounded but it was the truth. He looked like she had slapped him and his face sunk.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He mumbled. She shrugged and continued toward the bathroom. He followed her and lingered in the doorway a little awkwardly.

She had no idea why she invited him to her house, she soaked a cotton ball with water and dabbed at the small cuts on his mouth. He definitely had the bad boy look down pat, he was wearing ripped jeans, a loose grey sweater that was rolled to his elbows were she could see hints of tattoos peeking out on his forearms. His two toned hair was ruffled from the fight. He had a piercing in the bridge of his nose, all in his ears, and two holes were a piercing should be in his lips.

He might look like a punk but he acted shy and awkward like a lost puppy. It was a little endearing but she had no idea how old he was or what he did.

"My dad is staying in a hotel all week until he's off ER duty, so you can crash here if need be." She told him quietly. His eyes opened wider and he held his hands up.

"I can't intrude like that." He countered. She rolled her eyes, she took an alcohol soaked cotton ball and wiped the small scrapes on his forehead. He hissed but otherwise stayed still.

"An empty six bedroom house, how cramped." She stated sarcastically. He tilted his head in question to her response but she just shook her head.

"Suit yourself, anymore cuts?" she asked, throwing away the used supplies in the trash can.

"No, just some bruises." He lifted his shirt for inspection and Mikasa was able to see a huge tattoo of a unicorn on his side, it was drawn in a medieval style in black ink like something you would see on a family crest.

"How old are you?" she wondered aloud.

"Seventeen, and a half." He responded. She looked at him skeptically, he looked about twenty and he had all those tattoos.

"I know a guy." He stated meekly, he must've know what she was thinking.

"Where do you go to school?" she questioned, she packed the first aid supplies up and put them back under the white marble counter.

"Technically, Trost high but I don't go very often." He answered with a shrug. Together they walked in the kitchen and as if on cue Mikasa heard his stomach growl.

"Hungry?" she asked opening the fridge.

"It's okay, really I can't accept anything else." He argued but she was already pulling out deli ham, cheese, and mayonnaise. She almost wanted to laugh, he looked like a punk kid who'd take your lunch money but he was really the opposite.

"Too late, do you want mayonnaise on yours?" She added.

"Uh, sure. Thank you." He gave in. She quickly made their food, she was starving and hadn't eaten since lunch at school.

"So why don't you go to school?" She inquired handing him his sandwich. He took a generous bite out of it as she got them drinks.

"Well, I just hate school I guess. It's boring and I'm not smart enough to go to college or anything anyways. I work with my buddy Nick and his uncle at a garage too and school would just get in the way of my hours." He explained. She nodded politely but couldn't help but feel sorry for him, sometimes she felt bored with her routine but she couldn't imagine just quitting school.

"Don't you at least want a high school diploma?" She asked. He shrugged looking at his sandwich, he stayed quiet and she felt a little bad for bringing it up.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" he piped up with sudden excitement.

"I took a bunch of martial arts classes for most of my life but that was the first fight I've had in a while, if you can even call that a fight." She scoffed. That was really more of a warm up, she's fought children with better form than those guys.

"You were…amazing." He marveled at her. She couldn't resist a small smile when he was looking at her like that. She tried not to think about how cute he was, it made her a little nervous.

"It's no big deal." She shrugged.

He gave a soft laugh and shook his head but didn't say anything else as he finished his sandwich. He walked to sink and placed his plate in it, after he was done he stood there a little awkwardly.

"I guess I should go now." He mumbled looking at his feet. Mikasa rolled her eyes.

"Really, it's no big deal if you stay here. There are four other beds in this house plus some couches. I guarantee I cannot use all of them in one night. My dad won't even be home so it's just me." She tried to convince him.

He sighed loudly, thinking, she presumed.

"Okay, but I really do owe you. I mean you don't even know me…" He trailed off. She got up and put her plate in the sink too.

"Like I said, try anything and I'll kill you…wouldn't be the first time either." She meant it to be a joke but he paled a little and stepped back into the side of the counter.

"Relax, I was kidding. I'll show you where you can stay." She stated walking out the kitchen.

.

Jean followed her up the large staircase that was in the middle of the house. He was in awe of the place.

The living room had high ceilings and everything was so open, there were barely any walls down stairs. You could see the kitchen and the dining room from the living room. The walls were all white and what little furniture there was, was mostly brown and beige. Jean guessed it was a modern style her family was going after but when she said her mom died and her dad was gone a lot he guessed no one cared about how the house was decorated.

She led him into an open room that had a couch and another TV in it. This room was smaller than the living room, much smaller, but had a few gaming consoles sitting on the entertainment center so he guessed it was a game room of sorts.

"This is the room I use as a "living room" mostly." She used air quotes when she said living room and he then understood that she must never go downstairs much.

The mini living room had three hall ways stemming from it opposite the top of the staircase. They were all painted in the same bright white as the rest of the house.

"My room is down that hallway, last door on the right." She pointed to the left most hallway. He nodded and tried to commit that to memory in case he had to find her later.

She walked down the middle hallway and stopped at the first door.

"This is the room you can use, and the bathroom is right here." She instructed pointing toward the opposite door. She opened the door in front of them and his eyes went wide.

The room was painted in a light gold and there was a lot of gold accents in the room like the light fixture and the knobs on all the dressers. It was very feminine and the four poster bed had wispy red curtains around it that matched the curtains on the windows. It was easily the most decorated room in the house, he bet.

"Wow this room is…cool." He stated lamely, mesmerized with the sheer size of it.

"I've never seem a bedroom with a living room in it." He chuckled, pointing out the wine colored chairs sitting opposite the bed.

He looked back at Mikasa, he like looking at her. She was easily the prettiest girl he'd ever met in real life. His heart took off in his chest every time he thought about how graceful she looked fighting those guys.

He realized he had been staring at her for longer than necessary and cleared his throat.

"Thanks again, I really appreciate it." He acknowledged once again. He was really grateful since before meeting her he was contemplating on sleeping at a drug addict's house.

"Its fine, being alone here all the time gets old anyways." She answered. He didn't mind being alone but being alone all the time must be sad. He felt a pang in his chest, how could anyone not want to be around Mikasa? He had just met her two hours ago and he was already thinking of ways to stay closer to her.

He was evening thinking of going to school on Monday.

"Well, I'll get you a towel and some pants to sleep in." she mentioned. She walked out the room without closing the door and he took the chance to flop on the bed. It was as soft as it looked. He stretched and sat up when he heard footsteps.

"Here, you can shower whenever if you want and you can use these too." She walked in with grey sweat pants and a dark blue towel, setting them on the bed next to him.

"Thank you." He repeated for the third time tonight.

She half smiled and his heart fluttered, he wanted to see what her face looked like all lit up with a real smile.

"Okay, you're all set. I'll see you in the morning." She said closing the door behind her.

He stared after the door as she left, amazed with how tonight turned out.

Jean was a little jealous of how good she had it but he could tell something was off about her. She seemed a little unhappy and with how she talked, a little lonely. She might live in a big house but it seemed like she didn't have anyone to share it with.

He remembered that she said she was president of her class, so she must be smart too, probably hard working. He could live with being a little lonely if he had this kind of money and her motivation in life.

The sweatpants fit perfectly and he decided to shower in the morning, he was too tired to do much tonight and his whole body ached from the attack.

Just the thought of what those guys did to him made his blood boil, he would make sure to return the favor but right now he was going to enjoy this soft, massive bed and think about the dark haired beauty a few rooms down.


End file.
